The Magic That Is Life
by Twilight- The Moon Spirit
Summary: Pokegirls Story: In a world where men are abusive and girls can kill you in the blink of an eye life seems bleak. However one tamer wants to change this world into a better place, a place where the magic of life can flow freely. Rated M for you know what.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is my first pokégirl. I'm going to warn any readers that this will have lemons but at the same time it will OT be a lemon fest (basically you'll have to wait a while between lemons). So if you're trying to read a mindless story of a guy banging every girl he comes in contact with, this is not the story for you.

"I'm sorry but I don't see the benefits of adopting this child. Not only does he have no blood gifts, I can't even tell if he's a boy! I'm sorry but I just will not adopt him." And with that the dressed up man left the foster home leaving us to sigh sadly.

"Jacob I don't know how much more we can take of this." My wife, Mary, said to me. I grimaced at the words, even if they were right. I looked at the sad boy sitting in a chair beside us. He had long, soft black hair and very nice blue eyes. The problem he had was that he so much like a girl that most people didn't want him, claiming he'd go gay with those looks. The others left because of the extremely weird fact that he had no blood gifts.

"Go take a rest Felix." I said to the boy who just nodded slowly before leaving up the stairs. He currently lived in what was our home, the Hope Foster Care Center. However we were in the middle of some of the worst times of our life. We barely had enough money to feed our selves, let alone the poor boy. However it was getting to the point where we were sure no one wanted to adopt him.

"What should we do Jacob?" My wife asked me sadly. I was about as lost as she was. We could adopt the child ourselves, we were too poor, and no one else seemed to want to.

"Maybe we can get another foster home to take care of him." I said sadly. Unfortunately there was really no alternative unless we could get someone to adopt him with in the next two or three days. "Let's get some food started." I told to my wife. Instantly she got a bit happier before running into the kitchen to get something to cook. "If only I could forget my troubles that easily." I said to no one in particular.

-Felix's POV-

It was after dinner, which tasted quite nice even if there wasn't much, and I was in my favorite spot the roof of the building. Not only was it my favorite spot but also my favorite time of the month, a full moon shining above me. I could hear the noises of pokégirls rustling in the nearby forest. It was really my favorite setting.

"How are you doing Felix?" I turned to see the male owner of the adoption home. He laid down beside and began to look up at the full moon along side me.

I smiled a bit and simply replied, "I'm okay." I loved being in his company, he gave of a weird aura that made it feel as if everything would be alright.

"That's good." He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice which saddened me a bit. However I couldn't stay sad long with the full moon shining down the way it was. I don't know why but the sight of the full moon always calmed me down. "I need to go check on Mary; will you be okay up here alone?"

"Of course I will." I said as I watched him leave. I looked back up to the sky and smiled, tonight was a really beautiful night.

As I slowly got sleepier I saw a weird ghost like figure floating in front of me. I stumbled back a bit to get away from it, not knowing if it was dangerous or not, though that proved a mistake. The sudden movement making me slip of the roof of the two story building. I put my hands in front of me in defense but the impact never came. I looked up to the shining golden eyes of my savoir.

"Who are you?" I asked in a slightly fearful voice. I heard a voice laughing softly at me in my head. The weird ghost floated up back to the roof and placed me there gently. "Thank you?" I said cautiously to the weird ghost like creature.

'You're welcome.' A voice said in my head, which made me jump back a bit. I almost fell off the building again just for me to stop my fall. 'A young one shouldn't play on the roof.' While the voice was talking in my mind the ghost's hands were moving around, as if they were trying to shape her words.

"What are you?" I asked cautiously while reaching to touch on of the dog=like ears on the ghost's head. To my happy surprise she let me. They felt like they had a very soft fur on them and it tickled my hands a bit. A laughed at the feeling and I could hear the ghost's laughter in my head.

'May you have a wonderful life.' The voice said in my head suddenly. Before I could ask what the ghost meant, it pulled me into a hug, which was surprisingly warm since even I knew that ghost were normally cold. I closed my eyes and leaned into it and as the hug continued a felt a soft warm feeling flow through my body before it suddenly stopped. When I opened my eyes the ghost was gone but not before I heard Jacob call me from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" I said before going back into the house. When I got there I saw a man in a dark blue cloak that covered everything but his head. However, unlike what his clothes would suggest, he had a nice and warm smile on his face and long black hair. I could almost feel a strange magic coming off of him.

"Felix this man asked if he could adopt you." Jacob said which caused my eyes to widen in surprise and happiness. No one ever wanted to adopt me yet this guy just came in and asked. "If you accept you'll be leaving tomorrow." I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"Come on I'll help you back your stuff." Mary said and I ran up the stairs to get my stuff while Jacob gave the man the papers he had to sign.

The next day I was leaving the adoption home though not before I gave a hug to the kind man and lady that took care of me for so long. I was going to pay them back someday though I didn't know that at the time. As I walked away with the kind yet mysterious man I felt that all of this had something to do with the weird ghost I saw last night. _Thank you. _I said quietly in my head, I was going to pay the ghost back to one day.

"Come on kiddo." The man said which caused me to smile and pick up my pace so I could keep up with him.

-Eight Years Later-

"So how are you doing today dad? Me? It's kind of dull around here without you." I spoke to the grave that held my father. Oh course I didn't get an answer. I only came here because it made me feel a little better.

My foster-dad had died two years after he adopted me. The doctors said it was from him having the limited time blood curse which made me a bit sadder about his death. Why was it that good people that everyone looked up to died? This was the day that marked him dead for six years, which also marked my sixteenth birthday. I reached around my next and grabbed the collar I had on. Said collar was more like a necklace and on it was a beautiful silver bell. It gave of a beautiful ring that sounded just like happiness should sound like. My foster-dad had once told me that it could calm down even the most vicious and dangerous pokégirls before he gave it to me.

"Well I guess I'll see you later dad." I gave him a small bow before getting ready to live. I took about five steps when I felt a presence which put me on guard since I was the only one who came here. However when I saw who it was, though the figure didn't know, I relaxed a bit. Just when it sprung at me I reached out my arms and grabbed my best friend into a hug.

"Darn how did you know it was me?" My best friend mock pouted. I let go of her so she could stand on her own. Her name was Talia. She had long black hair that fell to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. In a way she looked a lot like me since I had blue eyes and black hair just like her. The only difference was that my hair was lightly spiked and didn't come all the way down to my shoulders, though it did get close. Also my skin was a bit on the darker side which caused a lot of kids at the Tamer's School to call me black, though I didn't really care about what they thought or called me.

"Well you're the only person who comes to visit me when I come here every year." I said while we began walking away from the grave together. While we were walking, I kept sneaking glances at her. Talia's mom was a celestial which gave Talia a big chance of tresholding into one herself. Her mom was quite sure she would threshold into an angel.

When we finally got to the town we were greeted by the beautiful sight that was Izumo town. Izumo town was a town hidden in the mountains with delicious fresh air and beautiful cheery blossom trees everywhere. There was even a small slow stream that made its way through the town. The town held a special magic that made it a wonderful place for tamers who wanted a break or for pokégirls who didn't want a tamer. Here in Izumo town pokégirls didn't need to be tamed. Because of that pokégirls were treated with a lot more respect here than most places. Of course there was a benefit for the normal humans.

"Felix look out!" I heard Talia yell before she tackled me down just as a small fire ball zoomed past the place I had been standing.

"Aw, what's wrong? The little girly girl can't take care of himself?" One of the guys from the tamer's school sneered. The benefit of this town for normal humans was that here anyone could learn magic, even those that would normally be unable to do it. Of course that didn't help when there were people like him running around.

"Hey I'm not a girl!" I yelled out indigently as I got my feet angrily. I could feel the small amounts of magic, which everyone who came here seemed to have, start surging inside me. The bully, who went by the name of Travis, got ready to fight though it never happened. Before he could do anything Talia hit him across the side of his head with a well-aimed kick. He was knocked out instantly which would have made me sweat drop, if this had been an anime.

"Well that was easy." She said happy before coming back over to my side. "Now let's celebrate your birthday." I smiled at the mention of the second reason this day was important to me.

Scene Change

"This house too big…" I said for about the thousandth time as I got home. Talia just giggled as we walked into my home. My house was only one story but it made up for it by being long. The only house in Izumo that was bigger was the mayor's house.

"Hurry up or we'll be late to your party!" Talia said while quickly running into the house. The house was old fashion just like the rest of the city. I didn't have much in the room of furniture or things like that. I spent most of my time hanging out with Talia or working with the little magic I did have so I saw no need for those types of things. I quickly went to my room and changed into more party related clothes but before I left I looked at a book that was on my dresser. I smiled sadly as I saw which book it was.

"This was my favorite story…" I said to my self as I began reading the short book. The book was more of a prophecy as my dad said. My dad spent a lot of his time trying to find out what was going to happen in the future so he could better prepare the world for it. I had given me this book and a small box before he left his last journey. The last time I saw him alive was when he crawled back to the village almost dead. But even though he was dying he was still smiling.

"I did it son… I did it." Those had been his last words before he died. I don't know what he meant though. I always read this book on my birthday I realized as I looked back on the years. The book said that an angel surrounded in chains would come in great pain. However the angel would be freed from pain and help a boy on his quest. Sometimes I fancied I was that boy.

When I put the book down I decided to open the box that he left me. Inside was a beautiful silver bell. The ringing from this bell could make the angriest pokégirl calm. My dad once joked he had chased of a horde of mantises using this bell. I didn't wear it often though simply because I wanted to make sure the bell stayed safe, after all a lot of people have already tried to steal it. I decided I would take the chance and put the bell around my neck. Soon Talia came charging in.

"Why do you take so long? You're going to be late for your own party if you keep this up." I laughed at her which mad her roll her eyes before going out the door. I took on last look at the book and left for my party.

-Else Where-

"How is the project coming along?" A mysterious cloaked man asked.

"Well it seems to be going good sir. However I still do not think it is a good idea…" Before the man could finish talking the cloaked man backhanded him. The significantly shorter man stumbled to the ground while a pokégirl behind the perpetrator laughed.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" The man asked with venom in his voice which caused the man to start panicking and mumbling in fear. "I thought so." The cloaked figure said. Said man quickly walked down the hall and opened the door to a secret room and smiled. In front of him was a Penance being tortured in everyway possible, the gag in her mouth not doing much to stop her screaming. "Soon my ultimate pokégirl will be completed" He said while smiling cruelly. He looked back at the pokégirl that was following him, a Dark Queen. "Is everything prepared?"

"Yes master." The pokégirl said with a bow.

"It has been a week since we started the torture; the time is almost at hand." He said while laughing. The scientists that were working just ignored him and went back to work. They didn't care about this pokégirl's suffering. They had all been promised extremely good pay and a chance to make history by studying the Anima's DNA make-up when it was made.

"Just thinking about it gives me chills. I'll be the third person in history to own an anima. I will rule the world with you Melisa as my queen and with my Anima as my iron fist! " The Dark Queen shook giddily at the promise he made. When he first received her as a Youma they had promised each other they would rule over the world together and here they were almost gone with the plans. When this pokégirl was done they would have the power to finish their goals and rule the world!

"Sir I still don't think it is wise for you to be so close when it is about to evolve especially since you used a TWAU for the anima's creation, who knows what it could do." The man just rolled his eyes at the cowardly mans suggestion. He would meet this pokégirl head on and capture her like a man. Suddenly all the machines around started to go haywire disturbing everyone who was working. The cloaked man watched in glee as all the shadow in the room left their owners and went to the screaming penance. When all of them had gathered they surged up around the pokégirl slowly signaling that the evolution was starting. Most of the scientists were writing down what was happening excitedly. One person, the cowardly advisor, was already running but no one cared about him, however that was when the unexpected happened. Blackish chains shot out of the dark cloud and hooked on to some of the scientist. They screamed as they were pulled into the dark cloud. After that there was no noise although blood was flowing from the shadows. All the remaining people began to panic and tried to run.

"Cowards…" the Dark Queen said before getting ready for battle. She didn't have to wait long because soon the shadows melted into the pokégirl. Standing there in front of her was a 5'10" girl with chains wrapping her arms and spikes lining them along with her head. Her skin was pale and looked like it had been ripped apart. A few spikes also were in her legs and two wing-like shells of energy formed around her. Out of her back, writhing like snakes, were four spiked chains. Her hair was blocking vision to her eyes though eerily the pokégirl was starting straight at Melisa.

"Defeat her Melisa!" The cloaked man said and the dark type jumped at the Anima a dark blade in hand. The pokégirl swung her blade just for the chains around the anima's arms to come alive, much to their amazement. "Anima's can't move their arms!" The man shouted in surprise. The chains surrounded the Dark Queens arms, biting into her skin and stopping her attack.

"What the heck." Melisa shouted before turning her body to kick the Anima in the face though the attack did absolutely nothing to hurt her. Her head simply turned at the impact. "Dark Bomb!" The pokégirl yelled as a mass of black energy formed in her hands. The attack flew off and hit the anima in the head causing her to stumble back a bit though even that damage wasn't significant.

"This can't be!" The masked man yelled in terror. All of the types that make up an anima are weak to dark types so that attack should have done more!" The anima just stood there watching quietly as they talked and tried to hurt her.

"Fine she wants to play rough!" The dark queen shouted before breaking free from the chains. Forming a dark blade in both of her hands she dashed the anima, dodging all of the chains that were shot at her. However when she reached the anima she saw the attack formed in its hands, and realized that the chains had all missed on purpose just to lure her in. Before the Dark queen could do anything a transcendent sword attack ripped straight through her chest. The anima then ripped the blade upwards almost completely severing the left side of the dark queen's body from the rest, not for overkill but to make sure the dark queen didn't heal from the attack.

The masked man screamed and sent out the other five pokégirls he had with him and sent them to kill the anima. "Kill the wrench!" He screamed his voice cracking a bit in sorrow from the loss of his first pokégirl. While his other pokégirls fought the anima he went to Melisa and began binding the left side to the rest of the body, hoping her healing abilities would save her. However his hope was ending when he heard a chorus of screams. He turned back to where his team was to see all of them ripped apart and bleeding.

"B…B...But A…a…nimas aren't that strong…" He stuttered as the chained girl walked up to him. It looked at him coldly before driving a chain right through his head and his Dark Queen. The pokégirl then started to glide on her energy wings to kill the rest of the people that had added in her creation. Even still though a small part of her was sad for the ones she just killed.

-Back at Izumo Five Hours Later—

"Thanks for walking me home Felix." Talia said with a smile. I just smiled back at her and stretched out my body. The party had taken up the rest of the day and it was quite late and we were exhausted. However we were both smiling happily at all of the fun we had. Talia had arranged the whole party with the help of her mom. I looked at the ring that was on my finger. It was made of silver and had a sapphire in it that shined just like the moon. She told me she made it herself out of some of the minerals in the mountains. She said that it had the ability to boost my magic, something I would enjoy a lot.

"You did so much for me today so it was the least I could do." I finally replied. She giggled before opening the power so she could go in. However before she did she turned quickly and gave me a brief kiss on the lips. I blushed in embarrassment which made her laugh.

"See you later Felix." She said before slipping inside her house. I smiled before making my way to my home at the edge of town. It was a beautiful walk just like always. There were even some kids playing outside which just showed how safe of a town Izumo was.

"I wonder if the rest of the world is this beautiful…" I asked myself as I walked home. I only had faint memories of life before Izumo. In fact I had troubles remembering the name of the foster home runners. While I was stuck into memory lane I accidently took a wrong turn and by the time I noticed I was in the woods. I was about to turn back and go home when I heard a faint scream and instantly I ran to the sound. When I got there I saw a chained girl in front of me, floating right off the ground fighting a tamer's pokégirl.

"What are you?" The tamer said. He obviously wasn't from Izumo though he must have had a good heart if he was this close to the town. Izumo gave off a weird aura that keep people that didn't have nice heart away. Of course it wouldn't kick out a child born there with a cruel personality but that person would get lose easily all of the time.

The chained girl floated their silently. The pokégirl was eerily beautiful even with the scar like markings on her skin. A depressing aura was flowing off of her and it gave me a horrible headache. Around the girl was all of his pokégirls, except a Shy Queen, bleeding badly yet alive. The girl didn't make a sound as it lifted up a chain and brought it down on the tired shy maiden who could do anything to stop the attack and fainted.

"Stay away!" The tamer screamed as he tried to get away from the pokégirl who was floating towards him. I ran up to help him causing the angel to turn to me. It brought up one of its chains to bring it down on me. However before it could I put up a magic shield, however instead of the shield blocking the attack it just shattered against the attack and the chain fell on me. I grunted in pain as the spikes in the chain dug into me. I quickly got up though and shot a blast of water, which was my magic element, at the weird creature. It didn't even flinch as the attack did nothing against her, except maybe making her float back an inch.

"What is this thing?" I said to myself. It floated closer towards me and raised one of its chains, preparing for an attack. "Okay how do I beat this thing? I can… ouch stupid headache." I looked up just in time to roll away from the chain that almost hit me. "Okay take this! Shot Rain!" I yelled out as small balls of water appeared. Each ball was only about half a centimeter around and there was only about ten of them. However the size and number made up for it in their speed flying at the pokégirl like small bullets. I smiled as the attack speed towards the pokégirl, ignoring the wave of pain and exhaustion that came from using my most powerful move. I was brought out my happiness by a chain smashing into my arm, almost breaking it on contact.

I fell to the ground silently in pain as the pokégirl floated towards me. "It didn't do anything?" I said to myself as it got closer. I then noticed that there were a few welts on her skin that were healing over quickly. "So she can heal herself…" A chain slipped around me and lifted me up so that I was right in front of her and she opened her mouth showing me all of the sharp teeth inside. However before anything else happened something fell out of my pocket that made her stop and let me down. I looked at the dropped object just for my eyes to widen. It was my bell. I had forgotten about it when I took it off and placed it in my party. I picked up the bell and began ringing it in front of the pokégirl. I watched in amazement as she stopped floating and just stood there.

Now that I actually looked at the pokégirl I noticed it had to be in a lot of pain. Blood was pouring from the spikes in her arms and head, with a few even in her legs. There was blood coming from the chains in her body and flowing from her eyes like tears. The pain in my head slowly began increasing as I looked at the tragedy that was this weird pokégirl. Without think I placed the bell around the pokégirls neck which she allowed me to without any problems. I took off my shirt and placed in on the bare pokégirl, not minding as her spikes cut into my shirt, and began to lead her back to my house. She followed without a single word.

-A Few Days Later—

"Here you go." I told to the silent pokégirl as I gave her some medicine. The weird energy that gave me headaches was gone now, much to my relief. The silver bell was still around her neck which was probably the reason she wasn't attacking me. "Let's change those bandages okay?" I began to replace the bandages I placed all around the spikes and chains she had. Not only did it relieve some of her pain but it also stopped her bleeding. I wasn't sure but when ever I placed the bandages around her she seemed just a bit happier.

"And now here's lunch." I said as I gave her a plate of raw fish. I learned the hard way that she only ate raw meat when I tried to feed her cooked meat. Instead of going for the steak she bit my hand…

"Felix, you home?" I heard Talia yell from the entrance of my house. I panicked a bit before running out the room, though not before telling the pokégirl to stay put.

"Hi Talia, what are you doing here?" I asked to which she scowled.

"I know you're hiding something. You've been home by your self for the last three days. You even skipped the magic training class and you never did that before."

"It's noting I've been a bit sick that's all. I'll be at the classes tomorrow." I said which caused her to soften up.

"Okay but I have one question. Why are you caring around bandages and raw meat?" Color drained from my face while she gave me a triumphant grin that told me she knew my secret. "You found an injured pokégirl didn't you?" I nodded my head since that was pretty much the truth. "You didn't have to hide that from me you know." She said while smiling. "So where is she?" I sighed and began to lead her to it. When I opened the door to the room the anima was still sitting there quietly. However Talia's face lost all color from it.

"Fe…Fe...Felix th...th...ats an Anima!" I gave her a questioning look. I knew the girl was a bit scary but I didn't mind it much, since I didn't get scared too easily. "You don't know what an anima is? It's an alpha ranked threat! If it's really trying to it could kill you in a second." While she said all that she began running. I quickly caught up to her and stopped her before she left.

"You can't tell any body!" I told her which made her struggle harder.

"We have to run. That thing can kill us." She kept on rambling about how dangerous the pokégirl was. Eventually I started to shake her bringing her back to her senses.

"No need to worry. I've taken care of her for three days now, she won't hurt me and she isn't a thing she's a pokégirl." Talia slowly nodded her head yes and I let go of her. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?" She again nodded her head yes which I smiled to. "Thanks now let me introduce you to Hope." I lead her back to the anima with her shaking slightly yet I could tell she trusted me.

When I walked into the room with the anima she looked up at me with her crack-filled eyes and smiled to which I just had to smile back. As I watched my best friend get to know the anima, and get bitten a few times, I suddenly remembered the story of the chained angel…


	2. The Joyous Festival?

Well, um ya. Normally I would give you the excuse that college was hard but that would be totally lying to you guys. I mean college was hard but I had a few good breaks, more than enough to update at least. So um, sorry about making you guys wait so long… Remember to inform me of anything that you think is out of place in this chapter, I seek to get better.

"Come on Felix; put your back into it!" My teacher shouted to me as I tried to keep up my paces. She was one of the physical education teachers at this school in Izumo. Or school was much bigger than what a mountain secluded town should have though there was a reason. Every now and then we would have visitors from the surrounding mountain towns. Most of them were just like Izumo and because of how well pokégirls were treated her, the few people who could navigate through this mountain called it simply 'The Pokégirl Mountain'.

"Oh come, you never made me run this hard before Ms. Stella." I shouted to my teacher who simply laughed, at my expense.

"Hey, you got to make up for your sick days somehow." She gave me a wink as she said it and for good reason. The teachers at the school knew I wasn't sick. In fact, I had never been sick in my life. It was just cover up for the pokégirl in my house and so that I wouldn't have any days counted out for being absent. Of course, they were working me to the bone for these last few days. It was almost like they were preparing me for something. "Come on you can run one more lap!" She shouted right when I thought I was done. I groaned before continuing on for another lap.

Ten minutes after my brutal after class run I was sent to go to the history room, to make up more lessons with my teacher Mr. Roberts. He was a pretty cool guy, and was said to be quite the tamer. It was said that Ms. Stella was his first pokégirl though most people don't believe that since she doesn't look like a pokégirl, though you could never really tell with some of them. The reason I didn't like him was because he was a bit on the boring side. Even though he could be fun out of class, during it he was a nightmare. It was almost as if he did it on purpose for his own amusement.

"Hello Felix, are you ready for your lessons?" He said while giving a devious smirk which caused me to groan. This was going to be a long two hours…

Two Hours Later

"Felix wait." Mr. Roberts called out to me before I could walk out of the class.

"Yes?" I asked him slightly impatiently. I normally wasn't like this but leaving school at Eight o'clock at night was never fun.

"I got a message for you from the school." With that he reached into his pocket to pull out a letter while I took a seat on a desk. "Let's see it reads as following:

_Dear Felix_

_We have been evaluating the many students that live in the school district you reside. After careful consideration and discussion we have chosen you to be the student that gives the graduation speech during your graduation. We hope you accept or offer and you shall be rewarded for your time and inconvenience. We request that you tell us immediately wither you will accept or not to give us suitable time to contact or second choice. We do hope that you accept and look forward to hearing you speak._

_Sincerely, the Tamer's Association of Pokégirl Mountain_

"So what will you do Felix?" My teacher asked while I let it all soak in.

"YES!" I shouted before I could contain myself. It had been one of my goals to become as good a tamer as possible but I had never expected this. "I'll get to work on the speech as soon as possible." I said to him, a bit more loudly then planned, before I excitedly rushed out the door towards home.

"Heh, I knew he'd accept." Mr. Roberts said before yawning. "Maybe I should get on home as well." He said before locking up the school for the night.

Scene Change

"I can't do it!" I shouted to the sky with a confused Anima looking at me. Two days have passed since the letter from the Tamer's Association came and I had nothing to work off of. It was like every idea I could come up with just didn't seem appropriate. "What do I make a speech about…?" I groaned as the anima tilted her head in confusion, which didn't help. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of ultimate combination of every intelligent type of pokégirl known to man? Help me darn!"

As I said that the blue energy shell changed shape into they resembled wings. She was on her feet and in front of me before I even realized what shape her Energy shell had taken. She quickly yet gently wrapped me her chains, making sure the hooks and spikes didn't harm me, me fore quickly floating towards the door. Right before we crashed into the door, one of her chains shot out quickly to open the door. It amazed me how much control she had over her body already. When I first got her two weeks ago on that day she had been a serious danger to me. She had very little control over her strength and I had to do everything for her, for fear she might destroy something when she tried.

Now she could manipulate the shape of her energy shell, hold me securely, yet gently with her chains, and open a door all while going at what felt about at least 45 mph. She acted a bit like a clueless idiot but I had a feeling she was much more intelligent then she acted. Suddenly we came to a stop, though it was unlike when you were in a vehicle. There wasn't a sense of you slowing down or a sense of the rest of the body catching up. She literally just stopped. I looked at the section of the town and saw why she stopped. We were currently in one of the more busy areas of the city, the shopping block. There were pokégirls holding signs advertising fruits and vegetables. There were also street performers, dancing with pokégirls and humans alike. Children were running around playing. I smiled happily at the scene but my trip wasn't over yet. Soon, we were moving again though even faster than before in the opposite direction, towards the woods.

While in the forest area she zipped through the trees without alerting any stray or wild pokégirls and thanks to the sooth bell around her neck, the painful aura she natural gave off was gone. While she was weaving through the trees easily I saw many of the pokégirls from the village playing games along with a fair few of children. A few friendly wilds were even having fun a long with the village children. I didn't get to watch long before she turned completely around and began going back towards the village, all without losing an ounce of momentum. She was obviously using her psychic powers to help her along though it seemed like it was so natural, like she was born to be able to move like this.

When we re-entered town she went again to the same place we had been before but instead of going through the market place she changed direction last minute and went around the whole section, going through the least crowded streets without alerting anyone that we were passing through. It was almost becoming scary how fast she could go without anyone knowing she was there. Soon we were at a very familiar place that she shouldn't have known about, my dad's grave.

"How did you know I like this place?" I asked her though I didn't get an answer, though I learned latter that I'd never get an answer from her. Instead she took me past the grave to the plateau that looked over the city. It was just turning night time and the beautiful sky made the view that much more dazzling. "Thank you." I said quietly to the pokégirl. I'm not sure though I think I saw a small smile form on her lips. As she carried me back home I started thinking about the story of the chained angel again… and I suddenly remembered something I didn't want to remember.

Scene Change

"This festival is awesome!" I shouted as me and Talia walked around the festival. There were riders everywhere and stands selling all kinds of things from tamers gear to simple toys for children. Talia of course wanted to ride every roller coaster available, something that didn't excite me as much.

"Hey, Felix how's it going?" Someone said to me. I turned just to see that it was Travis again. He was looking particularly smug today though and I noticed there was a girl standing by him. She was about five feet tall and had long red hair and some of the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. Her figure wasn't that mature though that wasn't to say she wasn't pretty. She looked about as nice as Talia did in my opinion, though I never would tell her that.

"So what do you want, Travis?" I asked though I had a clue to what he wanted.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to show _best friend_ my new pokégirl." I looked back at the girl beside him though no matter what angle I looked at her at she didn't look that much different from Talia or any other girl I've ever met. "Well, then watch this." He said when he noticed I was tired of trying to find out exactly what she was. She nodded her head meekly before taking on a sharp glow. When it left I, like the other guys around, were stunned. It wasn't that she grew any taller or that her figure increased in anyway. However she had a pair of wings behind her. They were covered with scales that were about the same color as her bright red hair and everyone around had to admit that she was stunning, though most of the guys were simply staring at her now that her shirt was mostly in tatters, her modest figure barely covered by the remains of her shirt.

"So what do you think of my pokégirl? Her name is Infra and she's a Dracas*." Travis said as she returned to her normal state. He quickly covered her with his coat before any more of her could be revealed which I could tell she was grateful for, though the same couldn't be said for the guys.

"Well, I can't deny that she is pretty." I said though I tried to refrain from making eye contact with Travis. There was something about admitting something to him that just felt off. "Maybe when Talia finally thresholds we can have a battle." I said to which he smirked.

"Sure, though we'll win that easily." Talia huffed in annoyance beside me causing me to laugh a bit at her.

However before we could continue the conversation, an announcement echoed over the temporary amusement park. "Could a mister Felix bless come to the stage for preparation for tonight's event?" I sighed knowing that that was the end of today's fun. As I walked away though, I started to think about why Travis was acting so nice suddenly. Sure he was still a bit smug though he had toned it down a lot.

"Man, too many things are happening at the same time." I complained as I made my way to what was soon becoming a very important day in more ways than one.

Scene Change

I looked over the crowd in front of me nervously. I then nervously looked down at the speech in my hand that I was to deliver. Just hours before I had been so sure about it but now…

"Is there something wrong Felix?" Mr. Roberts asked me when he saw the concerned look on my face. "The speech will be coming up soon. For now please wait for a few more minutes." The teacher said into the microphone before dragging me into the back stage. "What's the matter Felix?" Mr. Roberts asked me when we were away from the sight of others.

"I'm just not sure about how I should do this. I've never had to speak in front of so many people."

"Exactly 142 tamers, 187 soon to be pokégirls, and 54 teachers." He said, interrupting me.

"That doesn't make me feel much better." I said to which he laughed.

"Come on Felix, what are you getting afraid for? You are now at the time when you are ready to face new challenges and learn about the world. This is the time for you to step up and be the man you were born to be. So don't let those people out there scare you away from the goals you have set for your self. Remember in the end it is you who will make the path that you're life travels on. So go out there and do what you spent so much time preparing for."

"You know you could have just done the speech yourself." I said to him, feeling some of my self confidence come back.

"Show them what you're made of." _And make your father proud. _He said with a smile. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gripped it hard for a second before turning to leave.

"Since when were you this cool, Mr. Roberts?" I said to him while he was walking away and I could see him laughing before he turned a corner and was gone from sight. I turned towards the entrance to the back of the stadium. _Time to do this, no getting scared now Felix. _I thought to myself before walking up to the stage. The crowd began cheering as I walked up the stage. Wither it was because they were happy I finally came out or that they wanted to hear my speech I didn't know.

"Well fellow graduates, um I guess I'm going to be the one to give the speech this year." The crowd grew quiet as I announced myself. _Come on, I can do this. No getting scared._

"This is the day we have been waiting on for almost our whole lives. Those of us that have made it have worked hard to get to this day where we can become official tamers. But before we can become tamers we must stand back and look over the times we have spent here. They may have not been the best and some of us had many hardships but every one of our experiences in life, got us ready for this day. Everything we learned and experienced during our time as students will help us get further in this world and make a name for ourselves. Everyone has a dream my father once told me. But before you can truly appreciate that dream you must look over the steps that you have gone through to get there. Because I have found out that your dreams are not worth anything without the hardships that come along with it. Everyone wants what they want to come up on a silver platter. But how much would we appreciate those dreams of ours if we never worked for them. They become simply hollow experiences without any of the joy that comes from overcoming adversity. The dark and cloudy days that we suffer only help to make the bright parts of our life that much brighter. No one ever said that our life would be easy. Being a tamer is hard work. In fact, most of the people that tried to get here quit halfway through because it was too hard for them. We have pressed through it though and now look up." I said to the ex-students. As they all looked up, the clouds that were in the sky all seemed to float away leaving an infinite sea of bright oranges, reds and yellows.

"Now that we have passed this trial, the sunny sky above us just becomes that much more beautiful. Our journey as tamers will be hard and bleak at times. But when we finally climb that last obstacle, there will always be that ray of light waiting for you, because every black cloud only ever leads to another sunny day. Now that we have finished the last test we can throw our arms into the air. Because from now on we aren't just kids. We are tamers, and we will take this world by storm!" As I said the last part of the speech everyone threw their hands and cheered as I did the same.

Scene Change

"That was pretty good Felix." Talia told me as I bought the two of us some cotton candy.

"Nah, I don't think it was that good." To with she laughed.

"Well everyone else seemed to like the speech, so don't think so low of it." She said before she clutched her head in pain. A brief glow went over her before it faded away, leaving a tired looking Talia.

"Are you okay?" I asked though it was a stupid question.

"Ya, I'm fine…" She said though her voice was completely different. Her voice lacked her normally high amounts of energy and she looked visibly tired. "I think I'll go home." She said tired before standing up.

"Hey let me help you out." I said to which she smiled, though it didn't look like a smile that belonged to her. We walked home in silence as the sky turned a mix between purple and orange.

"Don't worry about me Felix." She said as we arrived at her house. "I can take care of myself. Besides tomorrow you'll be a tamer, so don't let me feeling down hold your day down." I nodded slowly before walking back towards the festival. When I turned back to look at her, her mom was already escorting her into the house.

As I made my way towards town, I noticed something was off. People were still running around having a fun time but something seemed wrong. It was almost like something was trying to warn me of something bad happening. As I looked at the various pokégirls here I noticed that they all seemed to have stiffened up a bit, almost as if they were scared, though they didn't know why. I put the thought out of my mind and continued to walk around a bit. Some of the graduates were talking excitably about tomorrow, the day we would all get our first pokégirls, though I already had plans for mine.

"Let's see if I can have a bit more fun before this night is over." I said to myself as I started to walk over to another roller coaster ride. That's when I finally noticed that Hope was watching me from the shadow of the buildings. I changed direction and began to walk towards the anima though for some reason a since of dread was building up in my stomach that I couldn't dislodge. As soon as I was within range several chains shot out of her and wrapped around me before she grabbed me. Soon we were going off into the woods much to my surprise.

"What are you doing Hope?" I asked as she dragged me away from the town. I began to struggle as she picked up speed before finally she stopped when we were so far from the town I could no longer see it. "Why did you take me away from Izumo? I asked the pokégirl who was shivering. At first I thought she was cold though I soon realized it was fear. "What's about to happen Hope?" I asked the girl before I gained my answer as multiple people began screaming at the same time. I looked back in the direction of the town just to see what looked like a twenty feet tall, pure black spider. It almost seemed as if one of its red eyes looked dead into my soul before dismissing me and continuing its rampage. Izumo was being attacked by a widow.

(*) The real spelling of that pokégirl's name has another (s) on the end. I omitted it simply because I don't type anything that gets too close to a curse word. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Also I know Widow Attacks aren't the most original thing but it is needed for something that happen in the story latter though it will be a while till you realize wasn't much action in this chapter either. Other than that, please tell me how I did in this chapter. Any and all criticism is welcome as long as it will help me become a better writer.


	3. Hope In the Crisis

The next chapter of my pokégirl story :D. After the next chapter though I'll have to begin work on my other stories so I hope you enjoy this chapter and my next one (I work best in 2000 word chapters and this story has 4000 word chapters, which is a big deal to me xD). So I hope you enjoy and please review!

Chapter Three: Hope in The Crisis

I stared at the widow in horror as a chorus of screams erupted from the town it was ravaging. I knew I had to run back there to help though. No matter how much fear I felt from the sight of the most dangerous thing ever made by Sukebe, some part of me urged me to go and help. Maybe it was the mystical force that flowed from the Izumo Mountains, or maybe it was my sense of duty. But whichever it was I knew I had to go. However there was one thing I had to do.

"Hope, I need to go back you understand right?" I asked the tattered pokémon who nodded her head it understanding. "Then I need you not to come with me." This part caught her by surprise, if her expression was anything to go by. "I need you to trust me Hope. I can't take you with me in there." I could see her eyes start to water and I instantly felt bad. I knew that it was in a pokégirls to help their tamer through anything that happened and I was glad she was willing to help me. In fact some part of me knew that if I brought Hope with me that I would survive, the story told me so. However that was the one thing I wouldn't let happen.

As I began to walk away the anima quickly began to follow me much to my dismay, so acting quickly I turned around and pulled the pokégirl into a kiss. Her body went stiff in surprise as I deepened the kiss and pulled the pokégirl closer, not minding the spikes that pressed against me painfully or the barbs on her chains. "Please Hope; I'll do anything when I come back. But please no matter what you do, don't follow me." I said to the pokégirl pleading. The pokégirl, who was slightly breathless, nodded slowly and with that I ran back to Izumo.

Scene Change

Izumo was a wreck when I arrived there. Most of the beautiful buildings that made up the town were destroyed, nothing but rubble to stand in its place. The bodies of pokégirls and humans alike were everywhere and the mournful chorus of the wounded and dying set the stage as the orange glow of multiple fires illuminated the city. If this had been a video game it would have been a good place for something dramatic and exciting to happen. Instead it took all of my will power not to break down and cry. As much as I wanted to help the people I could do nothing, I wasn't a healer which was a bit ironic since most Izumo mages tied to the water element learned those types of skills first.

Instead my mission was to help those that could escape, something that left a bitter taste in mouth. As I ran past the already destroyed market plaza a picked up all the medicine I could and placed them in a nearby bag. All those guidelines about what to do in this kind of emergency were thrown to the wind. There was no way I could live savable people behind just to save those that could already help themselves. I quickly ran pack to the wounded people and began to work as best as I could.

POV Change

I coughed as more smoke filled my lungs, showing what a horrible replacement it was for air. I looked at the destroyed buildings around me an winced. Everything had been going so well and I had gotten to meet some of the other tamers that had come. Now I didn't know where most of them were or if they were even alive.

"Master Travis are you alright?" Infra asked me as she removed her wings from over me. I sighed thankful for the Dracas's ability to take on a dragon-like form. Otherwise all the debris that had fallen from the initial attack would have killed me. I stood up suddenly surprising the pokégirl.

"Come on Infra we have to do something." I told the pokégirl who gave me an uncertain look.

"Um, I'm sorry to say this Master Travis but there's no way I can take down a widow even if that pokégirl does have a weakness to dragon types." I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. I ruffled her hair smiling at her endearingly, something I use to do to my little brother before he passed away.

"No we aren't going to try anything like that." Before I could finish telling her what we were going to do, we both heard a scream from a nearby building. We looked at each other briefly and ran into the building to help the people inside. When I burst in the first thing I had to think was about how hot it was. If it wasn't because I was a fire elementalist I'd be burning up, as it was I was still feeling the heat. I turned back to Infra to see how she was doing and I quickly noticed that she was in her dragon form, this form much more resistant to elemental attacks than her fighting form. It made me wonder a bit about why the species loved their fighting forms so much. I pushed the thought out of my head as we traveled through the deceivingly large building, or maybe it was the heat playing tricks on my mind.

"Master Travis, if you'd like, you could stay outside and I'll finish the work for you." My pokégirl said as we finally got to the stairs. The heat was getting to much more uncomfortable levels.

Instead of taking her offer, like I wanted to, I declined and began to walk up the creaking steps. "What kind of tamer stands back and does nothing while their pokégirls do all the work? The bond between tamer and pokégirl is supposed to be one of mutual trust and friendship. What kind of tamer would I be if I left all the dangers to you while never once having your back?" I said to the pokégirl behind me. As soon as the final word came out of my mom the step beneath me broke from my weight and I was sent down to the flames below, or at least what I thought was going to happen. Instead I was suspended in the air hanging from a thread. When I looked up though I realized it wasn't a thread but Infra's hands around my wrist.

"Well then at least let me help you with what you're doing, Travis." The pokégirl said as she pulled me up. Soon after she covered her mouth in shock from forgetting to call me 'master' to which I laughed. Funny that I always wanted everyone to see me as some kind of king, yet when I got the one person who would I didn't want it. Of course if Felix was willing for any length of time to be my slave, who could pass up that kind of chance?

POV Change

"Stella darn it, know is not the time to be doing this." I said while repressing my laughter. I had to keep my composure in this situation and it was not the time to laugh, even as my Ocelolita used string cheese and ribbons to pull people away from the path of the widow. If this was a video game I would be free to laugh. Imagining a heroine that in the face of all danger saved herself through dumb luck and string cheese would be heart-warming, and even now in this situation, it was only because of her that I wasn't despairing. Stella always had a way of getting rid of all my anxiety and I was glad for it, because this was not one of my happiest situations.

"Come on Stella don't worry Robert too much." My Barriermaiden said to which Stella pouted playfully even as she teleported another person from the path of destruction that was a widow. I looked up at the widow sadly. I knew what had to be done to make a widow and it was made all that worse by the fact that I knew this was done on purpose. Whoever made this widow not only knew about the Arachnae's secret but even knew had to infiltrate Izumo without the barrier stopping it., and knowing that someone who could do that had their eyes on Izumo did not make me any happier.

"I wish I could let Draymia out I said with a sigh as me and Shelia, my Barriermaiden, dodged away from a few of the widow's stray attacks. It didn't help with how much danger Stella was in. Thankfully the widow didn't seem to be as smart as some. Even still though if Stella wasn't so good at teleporting, she wouldn't be alive anymore and she knew that. I could never fully understand why she kept that happy attitude about her when everything was going wrong.

_'It's because I know that no matter what happens to me, I know you will always be by my side, beloved tamer. Even if the cold breathe of death touches me I know that you will always look on me with love, like you always have. That is why I can smile in the face of despair and that is why we will get through this problem together like we always have.' _I heard a voice said in my head and I couldn't help but smile. However something caught all of our ears. It was another scream, which is what we were currently listening for. The two psychic typed girls teleported us towards the building it came from and I realized it was right in front of the widow's path. Somewhere along the way when I wasn't paying attention the spider girl had changed her directions, as if she was looking for something without knowing what it was. It didn't help that one of my students were in that building.

POV Change

"Come on trust Infra." I told the little girl that was slightly afraid of me handing her to the girl outside the window. Me and Infra had decided that letting Infra fly the children down instead of taking down the fires was smarter, even if it meant I had to stay in this oppressive heat longer. Then again I was lucky to have magic these kids should have been dead long before. There was seriously some kind of strong magic going around that was keeping the people safe. Know that I looked back on it, very few people were actually dead and the buildings were taking the attacks the widow through around much better than they should have been able to.

"Come on little one; do you not want to see your mother again?" Infra said and it instantly caught the child's attention and soon Infra had the child in her hands and she was flying her down to re unite her with her brother. We only had to save one more. I quickly got the child and turned back to the window though soon after I froze in shock as I saw the widow preparing an attack right at the building I was in. Trusting my instincts I through the child out of the window, who shrieked until the dragon pokégirl, caught him to deposit him safely .I looked up at the widow and before I could move again a giant of some poisonous substance was flying at me. I stared at the ball of death that was flying at me knowing there was no saving myself. Out of the corner of my left eye I could see Infra trying her best to get to me on time, but she wasn't fast enough to do so. I closed my eyes to accept that I was about to actually be dead when I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Travis what was the first lesson I gave to you guys in my class?" I heard my teacher Mr. Roberts ask me. Thinking it was just a part of my 'welcome to death' images I decided to humor him.

"You told us no matter how bad the situation might seem that we are to never give up any situation as long as you aren't putting the lives of others at risk." I answered the voice in my head.

"Glad you remember my class, However know I must ask, why are you standing there looking like you're about to die when that cute girl right there is doing her best to get your attention?" I opened my eyes when I realized incredulously that I wasn't dead. There was my teacher Mr. Roberts with another one of my teachers and some other lady I've never seen before. Before I could say anything I was tackled down in a hug by my pokégirl who was quite literally crushing the air out of me. "Now you too take the little ones to safety. I have a job to do." My teacher said before the three of them teleported. Me and Infra looked at each other briefly before taking the kids and leading them towards safety, well at least what would be the safest place in this situation.

POV Change

"Come on Talia we need to hurry up and go." My mom told me as I packed some of the few possessions I could. It was funny that even in times like this I was caring more about my stuff though it wasn't from vanity. I smiled down at a family picture of mine, my mom and dad smiling with Felix posing with us. This was one of my most precious memories and there was no way I was going to let some spider take it away.

"I'm ready mo…" Before I could finish the word I felt the world spin beneath me. Light began flashing around me and I could hear a faint humming in my mind. However before I could fall over my mom had me in her arms and was helping me out.

"Come on you two we need to hurry." My dad said as I regained my senses. The first thing I smelled from the world around me was burning buildings and blood. I gasped in horror at the sight around us and I could feel how angry my mom was. However before my mom could do anything rash my dad placed his hand on my mom's shoulder. "We can do something later we must get our daughter to safety." He told her and she almost instantly calmed down. I would have complained that he forgot about Felix though I did understand a bit. He didn't quite like Felix, something about he was a missile without anyone aiming it. I didn't quite know what he meant though I could at least guess that that wasn't a good thing.

We quickly made our way through the village without incidence. It wasn't that hard to get through the city even with the widow rampaging though as my dad had already pointed out, someone was definitely distracting it. However something was off about this incident. As glad as I was that it wasn't happening, how were there almost no dead people? From what I remember a widow attack was the ultimate despair and everything you loved was taken away. Instead almost everyone seems to have escaped. Instead of thinking about it though I ran into the one person I wanted to see most.

"Felix?" I shouted to the figure who instantly turned towards me. Before I could stop myself I was already by him and I could hear my mom laughing in what seemed to be relief. "What are you doing here?" I asked to him to which he gave me a deadpanned look.

"How about you look around before asking dumb questions?" With that I looked around and it wasn't hard to figure out what he was doing. There was a multitude of people with what looked to be fresh bandage wrappings and other such things. "So what are you going to do?" He asked as he got to work on another person and I was actually surprised. I didn't know he knew how to wrap bandages so well, but then again he was the one that kept wrapping Hope's wounds so it was understandable.

"Well we can help out a bit, right mom and dad?" I said turning to them. Without a word they both took some of the wrappings Felix had and got to work, albeit clumsily.

POV Change

"Okay, this is getting beyond dangerous now." I shouted as we were now actually running away from the widow. Me, Stella, and Shiela already saved as many people as we could. Of course now that everyone else was gone we were the targets.

"I don't want to sound like the bearer of bad news but the widow is catching up." Shiela said to which I groaned somewhat pitifully. Running from a widow wasn't exactly my definition of fun. Of course not all of us were exactly sane.

"Come we can think of this as a video game. Just instead of having three lives we only have one, of and it should be noted that most of the widow's moves are one hit knock outs." Stella said almost too cheerfully as she blasted waves of wild magic behind us at random times. Almost none of it really did anything to slow the widow, and if anything she just got angrier, thankfully for some reason she wasn't as fast as what I heard about widows. In fact now that I think about it she wasn't as strong as I heard either not that I was complaining.

"Okay girls we need to get this widow out of this city." I shouted to which they nodded and instantly I felt the overly familiar feeling of being teleported. Let it be known in case I died that this move was my favorite move of all time. "Okay let's lead her out that way." I said pointing towards the east section. In was of course the best way to go since that place was the part attacked first so course no one would be there. Yet something told me not to choose that path, though I quickly pushed it down though I would regret it later. As we lead the widow towards the east sections of the town, fresh screams started to rise, much to my alarm. _'But this section was attacked first how the heck is anyone still here!" _I asked myself panicking. "Stella teleport us ahead quickly!" I shouted to which she complied instantly and my heart almost leap into my throat. Injured people were around everywhere much to my surprise and despair.

'_What are all these people doing here?" _I thought by now the people would have fled till I realized what was happening. Mostly everyone in the village was in this area. Injured were helping the injured to their feet and other people were bandaging the remaining people as quickly as possible so they could get them away from the oncoming widow. The people of the town were trying their best to save the other town people, and that would be everyone's demise.

"Robert we have to do something about this!" Stella and Shiela shouted to which I had to agree but how could we stop the widow. She would be here in two minutes at the latest.

"Okay we'll be the decoys." I said slowly. "We'll go back to the widow and attack her. When she sees us as the threat she'll attack us and leave the people alone. Are you with me on this?" I asked the two people I trusted the most in the world to which they nodded. However before Stella could teleport us some familiar grabbed us from behind, interrupting the teleport. I turned around to see who it was to see the faces of Felix, Talia, and Travis.

"There you are teacher we've been looking for you." Talia said cheerfully though inside I was a wreck especially when almost everyone screamed at once surprising the three students before me. As I turned around and looked up there was the widow, and it not even a minute had gone by.

"Stella teleport them away now!" Stella gave me a pitifully look though she did what she always did and with that she teleported my students and other pokégirl away from the attack flying my way. I silently wished I could say goodbye to Draymia one last time as the attack flew towards me at speeds I couldn't wish to match.

POV Change

We watched in horror as the hyper beam attack flew at our teacher even as we were being teleported away to a safe distance. Darn it, he couldn't die just when I finally saw how much of a cool teacher he was. Apparently someone else thought so as well or maybe they wanted to help out as much as possible, though the result left me conflicted. Right before the attack could hit Mr. Roberts something flew out of the shadows and pulled him away from the danger. To anyone else it would have looked like he been hit by the hyper beam and died without making a sound. However to me who was used to seeing the only pokégirl I knew that could move that fast I knew exactly what happened.

Hope had arrived and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Okay so that's the end of this chapter. It's a bit shorted than my other chapters however the next part has to be part of the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Also below is the type of pokégirl everyone is, in case they wanted to know which one they are but couldn't tell in the story.

Hope- Anima

Stella (known as Ms. Stella) - Ocelolita

Shiela- Barriermaiden

Infra- Dracas (supposed to have another s at the end)


End file.
